Over and Over
by ExplodingPaper
Summary: Misaki wonders why he keeps falling for Akihiko's charms, though he tries his hardest not to. -One Shot- Songfic; Over and Over by Three Days Grace. A drabble, I have never written a songfic, so I really hope you give it a go and enjoy. T because I'm probably paranoid or something.


**A/N: So I wanted to play with songfics, since they seem to be popular. I don't have the lyrics like most songfics I've seen, but whatever. The song I may have loosely based it off of was Over and Over by Three Days Grace. I love that band! Anyway, let me know how I did? I hope you like it!**

* * *

A rather tall, lanky teen with chocolate brown hair and glowing green eyes sat on an elegant couch staring blankly at the papers in front of him. His homework and textbooks for seemingly a million different subjects were spread out all over a glass coffee table, along with paper possessing all shapes thrown and scattered about. Frustration was gnawing with its sharp teeth at the pit of hit stomach and snaking its tongue through his veins.

"I'll never get this done!" he sighed heavily and massaged his temples, squeezing his eyes shut in a futile attempt to block out reality. Standing stiffly, he made his way into a black granite kitchen and began cooking dinner, deciding on chicken with rice. He began to busy himself with the task, the frustration of college homework ebbing away.

"Misaki," a deep, seductive voice said as strong arms snaked around Misaki's waist and someone's face buried itself into his shoulder.

"H-hey! S-stoppit! Do you want anything to eat or not?!" Misaki cried, cheeks so red a strawberry would be envious. The older man was silent, instantly unraveling his arms from the thin boy's waist. Smiling triumphantly, Misaki busied himself once again with the task of completing a dinner for two. The other man stalked away and sat on the black couch, hugging a giant bear and pouting like a child.

"Usagi-san, if you keep pouting like that, a little bird will swoop down and make a home on you," Misaki chided Usagi, laughing a little at the show the silver-haired man put on.

"That can't happen, Misaki. Birds don't rest on people. You should know that," he retorted, setting the bear aside and sitting elegantly on the couch.

"Whatever. Don't pout like that!" Misaki scoffed. Misaki realised that Akihiko Usami could not possibly live on his own, and made a slave out of himself, in a sense. Misaki cooked his meals, did his laundry, cleaned the massive apartment, and kept him more or less on task with his deadlines, so that Aikawa would quit calling the apartment and paying surprise visits. All this, he did in exchange for help on his college schoolwork, so that he could stay and not be expelled. The other catch was that Akihiko seemed to be in love with Misaki. For the most part, Misaki could agree. He felt attraction whenever Akihiko decided to show his more romantic side, or when he took Misaki out, or brought him umbrellas to school on possibly rainy days, or attempted to cook sometimes to show Misaki he was helpful too, or any number of little things. But Misaki hated doing all the chores, almost being forced to live there if he wanted schooling, or his brother to be happy, and would really love to be able to finish his homework at a reasonable time instead of making love quite frequently. For this, Misaki did not exactly know why he cyclically fell for Akihiko's charms so much. There were so many pros, but equally as many cons.

"Uh... Misaki? Is that burning?" a voice materialised and echoed in his ear, bringing him out of thought.

"Oh my god!" Misaki yelped as he hurried to turn off the burners on the stove. "I'm so sorry! I'll start over if this isn't okay! I'm sorry!"

"It's perfectly fine. I'm sure that whatever Misaki cooks will be fantastic anyway," Akihiko replied, trying to get Misaki to relax. Stressing over a slightly browned dinner could not be good for the poor boy.

"... Well alright then. Whatever you say. Would you grab some plates, in that case?" Misaki's dejected tone permeated the silver-haired man's ears, and forced him into action. He held Misaki gently, as if he was the most beautiful flower in all the field. Yet firmly, as if to say that he would never leave the child. Misaki's face was possessed by a ghost of a smile, eyes fluttering shut.

"I love you, Misaki, don't ever forget that," Akihiko whispered, as if the thoughts in Misaki's head were as clear as written words on a page to the author's eyes. And this was when Misaki realised that the cons to loving Akihiko were nonexistent. As long as the pros continually outweighed them, and far surpassed the imagined horrors. Misaki realised that he didn't mind cooking his meals or washing his clothes. Even cleaning the whole apartment was not so bad! It was for the one he deeply cared for, and never wanted to lose.

"I love you too," Misaki whispered, careful to not to start the frozen trick of time into motion once more.

"Hmm? Didn't catch that," Akihiko smiled coyly, purring almost into Misaki's ear.

"T-the food will be cold! Hurry up and get those plates, Baka-hiko!" Misaki squealed, trying to cover the cherry red tint to his cheeks. Akihiko removed two of the fine plates from a cupboard mounted above the countertop, beaming brighter than the sun.

"W-what?" the chocolate-haired boy stuttered.

"You know you love me," the author retorted, giving a sly Cheshire grin.

Misaki simply groaned. The rest of dinner was spent chatting idly about work or school. All the while, Misaki knew deep down that the man was right. He did love Akihiko. More than words could describe.

* * *

**A/N: So I was in a slump for a while, everything I wrote I thought sucked. Until my English teacher said I was quite good. So this was kinda to practice writing so that I could update my Pokémon story as well. But I thought this song fitted Akihiko and Misaki, since Misaki is all "I DON'T LOVE HIM" for a long time until he realized that he really did, lol. Anyway, a review or two would be nice. c: **


End file.
